Operation: Red Arrow
|side2 = |side3 = |commanders1 = High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous High General Benaiah the Lionheart Aescildwaetha Gerald Helrick † Aescildwaetha Gregory Kuldran † Anfaldwaetha Harald nir'Aeðwealdr †|commanders2 = Captain Vitalis Unknown|forces1 = ~1,200 (In Tirisfal)|forces2 = ~25,000 (In Tirisfal) ~10,000 in Agamand|casual1 = Moderate|casual2 = Light Unknown|image = AgamandResources.png|forces3 = Unknown|commanders3 = Unknown|casual3 = Heavy}} Overview 'Operation: Red Arrow' is the name given to an offensive by the Army of the Truthful whose objective is ultimately to create a corridor through Tirisfal from which the eventual assault on the Monastery can be resupplied from the Scarlet Palisade. The offensive is the largest the Truthful has mounted yet, with the recapture of the Monastery a political, religious, and strategic goal for the "Kingdom of the Light", its loss both humiliating and devastating to the rogue polity. Background Since the fall of the Monastery around the time of the initial Burning Legion invasion by elements of the Ebon Blade, the Truthful have been planning it's recapture. After months of consolidating supplies and forces to the Scarlet Palisade, the Truthful have now begun the operation in earnest. Truthful forces are estimated to be below 5,000, the vast majority of which are ill-trained militants recruited from the devastated populations of Hillsbrad and the Western Plaguelands, as well as foreign zealots from places as far-reaching as Westfall. Fewer still, numbered around 500, are whats left of the Truthful's central military, the Kingdom Defenders. Trained and equipped to roughly the standards of an Alliance footman, the decimated formation now serve as leaders of small units and as instructors rather than front line formations. Numbered only a handful are the Knights of Dathrohan, who were nearly totally destroyed in the attempt to defend the monastery from the attack by the Ebon Blade. It is assumed that the remnants of the organization are taking part in the offensive as well. Objectives The objective of the offensive according to Alliance intelligence seems to be to create a corridor through Tirisfal from which to assault the fallen Scarlet Monastery from the Scarlet Palisade. It is now assumed that the Truthful intend to circumnavigate the Forsaken stronghold of Brill entirely, opting instead to take on the scattered and disorganized Scourge remnants to the north, centered around the area of Agamand. Battles Battle of Ashville The first major battle of the offensive was the Battle of Ashville, where a number of Truthful forces (under 100) assaulted the small hamlet of Ashville, held by an equal number of Scourge Remnants. The battle began at dusk, and lasted well into the evening, with the town totally under control by dawn the next day. Truthful losses were minimal, as the Scourge forces seemed to be without a leader, mostly stragglers. Battle of Easton Captured shortly thereafter was the town of Easton, a town lying in the region of Agamand whose defenses included a wooden Mottle-and-Bailey castle with a crude wooden palisade. Occupied by disorganized Scourge Remnants, the battle was nevertheless quite trying for the Truthful, with victory coming after the defeat of a low-level necromancer controlling the various skeletal drudges and wandering husks that occupied the hamlet. Battle of Essex A somewhat large town prior to the scourging of Lordaeron, Essex lays west of the Agamand Mills proper, flanked by small forests to the north and south, and with a mountain range separating it geographically from the mills. After the capture of Easton, and with a smaller force occupying the largely abandoned town of Woolsey, the Truthful were in a good position to attack the town. After a battle that included the killing of a Crypt Fiend commander, the Scourge remnants were eradicated, and the Truthful occupied the town. Establishment of the "Provincial Region of Agamand" After the capture of the first few settlements, the "Provincial Region of Agamand" was announced, under the control of an unknown Lord-Protector under the Truthful's Office of Provinces, which borders the Provincial Region of Solliden. Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Scourge Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Campaigns Category:Events